Night 3 (Five Nights at Fortran's 3)
Night 3 is the third playable night of Five Nights at Fortran's 3 as well as the last playable night of the demo. Once the player completes this night on the demo, the player will see text saying "Thanks for playing the demo! You should get the full version, things get a lot worse." accompanied by Night 6's music in Five Nights at Fortran's 2. On this night, Phantom Weegee, Phantom Fortran and Phantom Ragamiicho will become active. The phantoms will appear more frequently than on Night 2. Strategies Check the cameras, and if Greegee is there, play the audio in a room farthest from The Office. Once Greegee has appeared in the room, reboot any systems that have failed. If Greegee gets in one of the vents, seal it off as quickly as possible. If any of the phantoms appear in The Office, wait out the jumpscare and then play the audio in a room and reboot whatever systems were disabled. Phantom Fortran is also active on this night. If Phantom Fortran is visible in the window, either look at the Monitor or Maintenance Panel view to avoid his attack. If Greegee is peeking inside of the doorway to The Office, the player can try to play an audio clip in CAM 01 which will lead it to that sound, which will buy some time. If it is 5 AM, using this method will increase the chances of making it to 6 AM, as well as making it on other nights. Another strategy is to play the audio on CAM 05 then, when the audio is charged, play it on CAM 08. This is a shortcut that allows the player to lure Greegee to CAM 08, instead of making him go through CAM 06 and CAM 07 first. The player may have to stare at Greegee until he moves in order to play the audio in the same room, thus, bringing Greegee back. However, the player must be wary of looking at the camera too long, as using the Monitor too long may cause the video system to be disabled. It is also a good idea to wait until Greegee moves to a different camera, then, play the audio in the camera he was just in in order to keep him in that same area. This strategy is also a good one in that the player only needs to play the audio when Greegee leaves, cutting down the use of the audio devices. However, the player must be weary that Greegee can enter the vent system on certain cameras, and if the player catches him in a vent, the vent should be sealed off immediately, or Greegee will travel to The Office and kill the player. Minigame Like the previous two nights, a minigame will trigger when the player completes the night. This minigame is just like the previous two, except the player is controlling Malleo. The same "Purple Fortran" will ask the player to follow it. Doing so will eventually lead the player to the same room that displays an error message if the player attempts to enter it. Shortly after, the Purple Guy will run out from the above room and disassemble Malleo. Also, if the player strays from the path of "Purple Fortran" for too long without following him, the Purple Guy will run at and dismantle Malleo regardless. In the mobile version, the player will be playing Stage01. Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Fortran's 3 Category:Browse